


I Miss You And I Don't Want Too

by Demoniclover223



Series: We Were Never Perfect [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, Falling Out of Love, Fighting, Heart Break, Past Cheating, Past to present flashes, Talk of Custody battles, Tragedy, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel had been dating from the time they were sixteen, through high school married by eighteen and married four years but the year they turn twenty-two things fall apart. Marceline and Bonnibel face problems they didn't wish too are constantly fighting and the center of it all? It's Fionna, their daughter, who is witnessing it all.Bonnibel leaves. Marceline is left broken and lost. Fionna, only four, wonders what remains of their small family.What could a possible outcome of all this be?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So. The first chapter seems sucky, I know, but it's kind of like an introduction! I don't think there will be a shit ton of chapters but I'll make a decent amount and, plus, I plan to make this into a series you know? I don't know how many stories will be in the little series but I won't base it off of views, comments and stuff like that, this will be purely for the enjoyment of me writing it you know? But I do hope this gets some attention and someone enjoys it but on to the story!

"Why can't you just take things seriously!" 

"I do! If you recall I've never been more mature than I am now a days!" 

"You don't even have a job! You're just fucking around while I have to scrounge up a job! I have to get money so Fionna can have a GOOD life!" 

"You think fighting with me is providing her with a good life? No! I remember my own parents fighting just like THIS and look at me now!" 

"I wouldn't fight with you if you got a fucking job, Marceline!" 

"You knew exactly what you were getting into back in high school and especially when you married me!" 

"I thought you'd grow up and mature by now! But no! You don't know how to mature, do you?" 

"Don't you go there, Bonnibel. Don't!" There was silence then a door slamming open and hard, angry footsteps. "Where the fuck are you going, Bonnibel?"

"Out!" There was feet pounding down the footsteps hard and then the front door opened. 

"Bonnibel!" The door slammed and an creepily still silence clenched the home and wafted in the air like a miasma when soft steps came up the stairs this time as they padded down the hall and a door opened revealing a room with soft blue walls with white stars decorating it, a tiny baby guitar hung off the corner of a light pink dresser precariously. The black carpet underneath Marceline's feet was like plush, soft and welcoming, when she walked over to the bed sighing then looked at the small girl who looked up at her. 

"I'm sorry." Marceline whispered hoarsely as tears danced in her eyes promising to well up and the small girl whimpered gently feeling a press of tears herself as she reached up pulling her mother's cheek gently. The small girl was about four years old, was quiet, but sweet and craved adventure with a wicked sense of humor like what Marceline had. She ran her pale hand down the little girl's sunshine locks, the blonde so bright it seemed to glow in the room and her blue eyes looked up at Marceline searchingly. 

"It's...It's okay." The small girl finally replied in a high voice that sounded exactly like the wedding bell Marceline and Bonnibel owned from their wedding years ago. "Lay with me, Momma?"

"Of course." Marceline replied as she stretched out in her daughter's twin bed, the little blonde's hair spreading like silken locks of sun in the dark room. "I'm really sorry, Fionna." 

"Why do you and Mommy fight so much?" Fionna asked as she looked at Marceline, her bright blue eyes clashing against the smokey grays of her mother's. Marceline just pulled her close until the blonde's breath breathed against Marceline's collar bone. 

"I...honestly, I don't know. " Marceline murmured as Fionna closed her eyes gently loving the feel of her mother's hair stirring her hair gently. 

"Mommy is sad. You're sad. I'm sad. Momma, why are we all sad?" Fionna asked as she curled her small fingers into Marceline's long black sleeved shirt and her mother sighed soft stirring a few wispy hairs on Fionna's hair and she lifted her hand stroking the locks. 

"I don't know, baby. I'm...trying to fix it. But I just want you to be happy, you don't have to feel sad." Marceline replied planting a gentle kiss on Fionna's head making the young girl absolutely glow. "I want you happy. And by doing so we're going to hang out with Leo tomorrow!" 

"Yay!" Fionna cheered softly as she nuzzled her chubby cheek to her mother's collar bone. 

"But for now just go to sleep." Marceline softly said as Fionna nuzzled into her more shutting her eyes gently as yawned gently, her pale pink lips forming an O before her lashes fluttered against her cheeks and she sighed with content. 

Marceline laid there stroking silken locks between the pads of her fingers for what felt like years as she stared at her daughter frowning softly. It must have at least been fifteen to twenty minutes she laid there, her body aching from the position she laid in but Fionna's soft breathes were gentle and sweet against her collar bone and she sighed out stroking the same lock when the front door opened and shut downstairs. The steps coming up the stairs were loud, insistent and Bonnibel went by the room in a blur of a pink shirt, skirt, black stockings ad surprisingly dark hair with it split to her shoulders with neon pink hair dye. Marceline laid there until Bonnibel came to Fionna's door way glaring but it softened conditionally when she looked at Fionna and the light tear mark on Marceline's cheek. 

"Can we talk?" Bonnibel softly said as she crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the door jam as her hard green eyes sought out Marceline's grays and the pale woman pushed Fionna away gently, untangling her fingers from her shirt and adjusted Fionna against the pillows and got the blanket over her and the small blonde whined quietly but was deep in sleep again.

"Yeah. We should talk." Marceline replied as she left Fionna's room and shut the door with a gentle click. They walked to their bedroom, which was downstairs, thumping down the stairs together moved through the living room and kitchen to the back area where there was the doors of a master bedroom which opened and Marceline walked past Bonnibel when the woman held the door open. Marceline sat on the bed staring at her wife who shut the door keeping her back to the black haired woman. 

"Marcie, I love you." 

"I love you too, Bon." 

"But...with Fionna constantly hearing us fighting...I...I'm worried we can't do this anymore." 

"Wha...No! Bonnie, no! We can work this out! We've hit a snag is all! Every marriage does! Even our relationship back when we were sixteen! We're okay! We just...We don't talk. But let's talk, I promise we'll work through it! If not for me then just do it for Fionna! Please, please give me another chance Bon!" Marceline's voice took on a pleading tone as she stared at the back of her wife of four years and Bonnibel turned with tears pooling in her green eyes. 

"That's why I think we should split. It'd be best for her not to witness this later on when she's a teen. She shouldn't live in a dysfunctional home right?" 

"No! Bonni-" 

"That's why, despite how fucked our relationship is.." Bonnibel walked to Marceline grabbing her wifes pale hand holding it tight. "Then maybe I should go. So you don't have to walk away." 

"Bonnibel!" Marceline was aware she screamed her name as though it was torn from her very soul and by the wince that worked it's way over Bonnibel she knew it as well. 

"Besides...I...I just can't be with you any longer. I've devoted eight years of a relationship to you, four years of marriage...I've been with you for twelve years now, right? I can't do it anymore. We've..We've run our course, Marce." Bonnibel explained smiling sadly despite the tears dripping onto her flushed cheeks. 

"What about the guys, huh? Finn? Jake? Bubba? Marshall? Phillip? What will you tell them?" Marceline asked harshly making Bonnibel flinched when Marceline glared hotly. "You're not taking Fionna from me." 

"Don't. Go. There. Fionna's mine, Finn and I's daughter! If I leave I can take her!" Bonnibel snapped as she placed her hands on her hips and Marceline smiled coldly. 

"I adopted her. Behind your back, of course, when she was born. So, technically, I also have some sort of parent or guardianship over her and can take your ass to court and get her away from you just as fast." Marceline threatened darkly as she glared at her wife, her eyes shifting like thunderheads. 

"Don't!"Bonnibel shouted angrily her face flushing hotly but Marceline caught sight of her wife's phone ringing and she curled her fingers tight. 

"How can you be so cold? Why are you so cold? What could I have possibly done to make you so goddamn cold and angry with me?" Marceline asked finally as she stared at Bonnibel who looked at her then pursed her lips looking away at the floor. 

"A lot. You're unreliable, Marceline." Bonnibel replied curling her own fingers tight into fists as she shut her eyes. "I need a break." 

"A break." Marceline echoed then stood up as tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the floor. "Will you come back?" 

"I don't...I don't know." Bonnibel stuttered softly as she walked to the closet to pull out a suitcase that seemed to be pre-packed. 

"Was that always packed? For you to run away?" Marceline asked again but softer as her resolve began forming and Bonnibel looked at her wordlessly. "Get out." 

"What?" 

" **Get. Out.** _Get out! Get out of here! If you're going to go then just go! Just fucking go!_ "Marceline screamed tears dripping down as she brought her tight fists to her hair fisting the dark locks small little noises leaving her throat with sobs that brough chest pain. 

"Marceline..." Bonnibel walked forward with the suitcase in her hand stretching it out to touch the dark haired woman but she twisted violently away like Bonnibel had some disease 

"Please...Please just go!" She whimpered the words as tears gushed and she felt herself coming apart. Bonnibel finally slid her arms around Marceline staring at the tears and with the crash of gray against green, Bonnibel felt her heart finally crack. 

"I'm sorry things are ending like this, Marcie. I love you. I love Fionna. I love our home we made. I love our marriage and you, but...but it's over. I'm so so sorry."


	2. Chapter Two

The sun moved up, just as always, but cruelly it seemed. Marceline opened her eyes slowly away of how her lashes stuck from dry tears and she blinked just as slowly as she opened her eyes. The floor was hard, digging unpleasantly into Marceline's hip, her knees curled all the way to her chest with strands of hair clinging to her damp cheeks as her arms clutched to her sides while wrapping around her torso as if to keep herself together in the night. Everything hurt on Marceline, inside and out. Her knees ached to come uncurled, her hands twitched with the need to get out and to get going but she just couldn't move right at that moment. 

"Marceline? Marceline!" Marceline blinked at the use of her name but couldn't will her dry throat or unused vocal cords to move when her daughter whimpered as her brother, Marshall Lee came in with his fiancée Bubba, only for Marshall to drop fast shaking Marceline. "God! Marceline what happened last night? You look like hell!" His large gray eyes, so much like hers, shined with concern. 

"Mar-Marshall...?" Her voice was a question as she squinted at him even as her mind comprehended it was her brother every part of her was lagging behind like she was a slow computer. 

"Marceline! What the hell happened! Finn called us, all freaked out, to get over here to check on you!" Marshall shouted at his slow sister who blinked when the night crashed through and her vision became wavey as tears welled in her eyes and a small noise left her throat. 

"Marshall! You shouldn't shout at her!" Bubba hissed at his fiancée as his violet eyes locked onto Marceline when, as she met her brother's eyes again, a sob bubbled out and she couldn't stop then.  
It was ugly crying with tears gushing down her cheeks in big pearls, her mouth opened with the sounds and she'd thought the saliva would dry but it slid down her chin as her nose began to run like a faucet turned on. She wailing like a baby as she hiccuped raising her hands sobbing into her palms with spasms moving over her with how hard she sobbed. 

"She le-left m-me!" Marceline wailed sitting up with an aching back as she sobbed hard and hiccuped but couldn't stop the sounds from leaving her. 

"Who did? Who left you? Bonnibel?" Bubba asked suddenly lagging behind when Marshall hugged Marceline as she wailed but the sound was suddenly softer when Marshall pushed her head to his shoulder and she sobbed loud. She was sobbing, so completely convinced she was alone when soft pattering steps came and she couldn't bring herself to look up as she sobbed and held fistfuls of her brother's shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. 

"Momma?" Marceline jerked gasping as her tears scattered just a bit in the air as she looked into worried blue irises, blonde hair sticking up crazily with sleep and her pink night shirt up slightly raised showing a tiny line of her belly and black pajama bottoms looking twisted from her moving so much in her sleep. Fionna. Fionna! 

"Fionna!" She had zero recollection of shouting her daughter's name as she pulled from Marshall and Fionna ran forward straight into Marceline's waiting arms. Marceline hugged the little blonde tight, so tight the little girl whined. 

"Momma! Too tight!" She whined wiggling but her hands fisted onto her mother's clothes anyhow, one eye squinted with the tightness but the other open regularly. Her cheek got smooshed against Marceline's collar bone, the skin warm but felt sticky with tears as Fionna looked up at her mother under her lashes and hair. "Momma, why are you crying? Why? Where's Mommy?" 

That brought on a new bout of crying for Marceline as she clutched Fionna to her tight. "I hate her so much!" She cried making Fionna blink, her four year old mind not truly grasping why her Momma was crying and why her Mommy was suspiciously missing. Or why she just said she hated "her" and wondered who that could be. 

"No you don't, Marce." Marshall corrected softly making blue eyes shift to her uncle before up to her mother when she wiggled an arm out of the tight arms around her and patted her mother's wet cheek gently. 

"Don't cry don't cry don't cry!" Fionna chanted in a soft little croon in her way and felt tears pressing then welling in her eyes as her lower lip trembled hard. "Don't cry, Momma!" 

Marceline sniffled as her sobs died to little noises that were unintelligible to her as she looked at tears welling in her daughter's eyes and she let go of her briefly to wipe roughly at her cheeks. If anything, truly anything, Marceline should keep it together for Fionna, right? That's all that mattered. It didn't matter if Marceline was hurting so bad it felt like she couldn't breath, her daughter was staring up at her with shimmering blue eyes that were glassy with tears and saw confusion, sadness and curiosity burning in those eyes. She couldn't make Fionna upset. She couldn't. 

"Momma's sorry, baby." Marceline eventually said with a gravelly voice as she cleared her throat softly then rubbed her wet cheek against Fionna's messy blonde hair. 

"Fionna?" Both Marceline and Fionna looked up at Bubba's voice as they blinked. "How about I go and get Leo so you can play and we can talk to your Momma?" 

"Mmmm...." The whiney, indecisive noise sounded loudly as Fionna puffed her cheeks and her brows pulled tight together and her eyes narrowed on nothing in particular. It was so much like Bonnibel it burned but it made her laugh loudly for the look was completely adorable on Fionna's face and Marceline hugged her super tight. "Momma! Tight!" 

"You are so precious!" Marceline cooed happily as she rubbed her cheek against the top of Fionna's head yet again as she smiled softly. Then she stood up with Fionna clinging to her black pants tight with her small hands. "But it's up to you, tiny one. Do you want to hang out with Leo? Would you like Blake to come over too?" 

"Yeah!" Fionna's eyes suddenly shined at the thought of friends coming over as she clung onto her mother's pants then gave soft little hops as she giggled happily now, no sign of tears in her eyes now. 

"Alright, that settles it. Bubba, you go and get Leo and I'll call up Phillip and Finn to bring Blake over." Marceline put on a brave face, smiling at Fionna who smiled back brightly. "Now go get dress, Fi!" 

"Kay!" She cheered running out as Bubba walked out of the room, no doubt to get Leo from the car, the horn being honked but the windows down safely with the radio playing softly that even Marceline could barely make out. That left Marceline and Marshall alone in the room as Marshall looked at his sister who was looking back at him now looking tired as Fionna putted around her room then shouted about stupid tights and skirts making Marceline's lips twitch. 

"So she seriously left? After everything?" 

"Seriously left. After absolutely, positively, everything." 

"How...How are you holding up then?" 

"It's only been a single morning without her and I'm barely holding it together. I'm mostly scared she'll take Fi away from me." Marshall frowned softly at that.

"No way Bon would do that. She knows Fionna means everything to you!" 

"Even so, she claimed Fionna was hers and Finn's so she could take Fi whenever she wanted. I adopted Fi so it'll end up being a custody battle with her along with a divorce." 

"Divorce? I thought she just left for a break!" 

"I'm not stupid, Marsh. I know she ran to HER and will leave me to be with HER." 

"Bonnibel's not that stupid! She couldn't-"

"But she is, Marshall." Marceline's voice was soft but seething as tears threatened to form as she looked at her brother. "She actually left and there's going to be a shit storm."

"I....I don't even know what to say, Marce." 

"Nothing. There's nothing TO say, is there?" Marceline asked dully, darkly, as she looked away hearing Fionna's scream of happiness and Leo echoing it. "I just want to do everything I can-everything- to keep her but I'm scared."  
Marshall looked at her curiously then pulling his dark browns together tight. "Scared of what?" 

"That if I start this battle with Bonnibel it'll REALLY being like burning my bridge to her. It'll make it all real. And I don't think I'm ready to face that yet." She took a deep breath as she reached into her pocket pulling up Finn's phone number as Fionna shouted for her asking when Blake would be there and when the dial tone started up she brought the phone to her ear staring at Marshall. "Let's just...keep this quiet. Let's try to be normal today, it's all I can freaking ask of anymore."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a long long while! I think back in May 2017 I posted chapter two? Ugh, so long! But here's a new chapter and I'm going to do my best to update this story whenever possible! This new chapter is short but I hope someone likes I updated!

"So she seriously just left?" Marshall asked in a low voice, watching Leo, Black and Fionna playing in the living room with some blocks, knowing to speak quietly in case the children heard. 

"Yeah. Last night. She left saying she didn't want me to be the one to leave and that it would be better if it was her that left. Then she said because Finn and her are Fionna's biological parents she could take Fionna from me." Marceline replied softly as she stirred her cup of coffee before taking a gulp from the mug. 

"She can't do that!" Bubba protested just as quietly before hesitating. "...Can she?" 

"She can, she's Fionna's biological mother. If the courts looked at me then at her mother they'll without a doubt sign custody over to her without a second thought," Marceline mumbled venomously making Bubba and Marshall share a concerned look. 

"Listen, I can help with this. I'll come to all the court meetings etc etc. But the main question now is..can you really support yourself like this? You don't have a job do you, Marce?" Marshall asked tilting his head as his dark brows pulled together tightly when Marceline hesitated, much as Bubba had, before she shook her head sadly. 

She then looked up with determination burning in her gray eyes as she leaned forward. "But I'll get one. I'll support myself and Fionna, better than Bonnibel ever possibly could and I'll be the best mother Fionna could ever ask for!" Marceline said with conviction as she then slumped in her seat sadly. "I can't go on if I don't have Fionna. Dramatic, I know, but she's my only good spot in this whole thing." 

"I get it. Hell, if I have too I'll contribute in the courts that you're an amazing mother. Shouldn't that prove for something?" Bubba asked as he leaned forward as well, violet eyes curious when Marceline hesitated before shaking her head gently. 

"I don't think so. I just need to find a job and fast." Marceline got out as she began chewing on her thumb nail softly as she leaned back in her seat, legs crossing, when Marshall squinted then pulled his cellphone out and began tapping. 

"Marce, if I could find you a job at my work place, would you do it? You'd be a secretary, maybe, if my boss will go for it." Marshall stated as he finished a text or something, Marceline wasn't sure, but sighed gently at the thought of a corporate job. "I know you don't want to be the corporate mother but you gotta. Plus, the work place has a day care area for Fionna." 

"Really?" Marceline asked crossing her arms as she stared at Marshall who nodded. "What's the pay like?" 

"I'm not sure, maybe a hundred or so at the end of the week? You get payed weekly, surprisingly, at this job so it's good pay. What do you say, if my boss goes for it?" Marshall asked as he tilted his head and Marceline sighed out once more then reached into her pocket and, with a look from her angle into the living room of Fionna chattering with Leo who was staring with large eyes, Fionna laughing. She had a bright smile, long golden hair spilling down already, blue eyes bright like the sky and her bubbly voice just barely carrying. Marceline then pulled out the pack of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it, her eyes going up focusing on the gray cloud like a paler version of her eyes leaving her body as she closed her eyes. 

She opened her eyes, straightening, her cigarette going to her lips for a deep inhale that she let out and then looked at her brother. "When would I start?" 

"Tomorrow. They're on short notice for secretary's. You don't gotta have any fancy diploma from college, that I know of, so you'll be all good to work there with just a high school diploma." Marshall replied then tilted his head waiting for his sister to answer, their identical gray eyes meeting when Marceline closed her eyes once more, took another drag, then let it out and sighed out. 

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

"You look pretty, Momma!" Fionna remarked the next morning, six in the morning, Marceline was yawning and expecting Marshall any minute now. His boss went for it, offering the job and Marceline snatched it up. 

There was still no word from Bonni but Marceline ignored it as she smoothed her hands over her skirt and sighed. She wore a black tight skirt that hugged her legs straight down to her knees, straight with no frills, black stockings with black high heels and a white blouse that was tucked in very neatly into her skirt. Her long black hair, silky now after showering, was in a long ponytail that touched the middle of her back and she had on a startling shade of deep red lipstick that clashed with her pale reflection. 

"Thank you, baby." Marceline smiled then, softly, at her daughter. "You look very pretty, Fionna." 

"Thank you, Momma!" Fionna chirped happily as she spun showing off her new black and pink dress, the top part pale pink with a black skirt that had ruffles that was adorable. Her long blonde locks were pulled into pigtails with fluffy ponytail holders. Her blue eyes sparkled and shone brightly like the midday sky. "Where are we going?" 

"Momma is going to work." Marceline sighed as her phone chirped, heart hoping for a second that it was Bonni, but ignored it when she saw Marshall's picture, both of them at a rock concert when they were sixteen, flashed and she held her hand out to Fionna smiling softly. "Come on, baby, me and you are going to work together."

"Really?" Fionna gasped as she took Marceline's hand, squeezing her fingers happily, smile bright and Marceline smiled softly then as she looked at her daughter and squeezed her fingers back softly. 

"Really. You'll get to play with some other kids and Leo and Blake'll be there too!" Marceline cheerfully stated as she squeezed her daughter's soft, pudgy hand and smiled when the blonde beamed upwards. 

"It'll be like a play time!" She chirped like a blonde bird that Marceline adored and nodded gently as she slid her feet easily into the black high heels easily enough and wobbled once before catching herself and, after a few practice walks up and down the hall with Fionna's hand holding hers she was able to walk down the stairs precariously and Fionna sat still while she slid her light up sneakers on and pulled the velcro tight but not too tight. 

"Yes, this will be like a play date." Marceline finally answered, ten full minutes of walking and silence, much too late for a response as Fionna bounced happily like a tiny chibi version of Finn.

She smiled softly, sweetly, at her daughter as she grabbed the car keys and the house key dangled on her wrist that was connected to a black scrunchie, the key painted bright red. It was painted from the first day she and Bonnie moved into the house and Marceline kept losing her key so they'd painted it, giggling the whole time. Her chest twinged at the memory as she locked the door then turned to the car, Fionna lightly tugging on her hand as they walked, a cute action she got from Bonnibel. 

Fionna then got quite when Marceline unlocked her black BMW and helped Fionna climb in the back. Marceline was quietly humming to herself as she clipped Fionna into place and was just shutting the door, sliding into the drivers seat when Fionna finally spoke. "Momma, why did Mommy leave? I don't gt it." Fionna's voice was loud in the car and Marceline flinched away from the sound of it. 

"It's okay not to get it. But Mommy left to go do something for Grampa," Marceline thought up the lie on spot as she forced a smile at the toddler who squinted, seeming concerned then. 

"Momma?" Fionna finally said again when Marceline started the car, a gentle hum of an engine, but the child's voice was louder which made Marceline's eyes look up then in the rear-view mirror, catching just the barest wisps of blonde hair then made a soft noise. "I love you, Momma." 

Marceline twisted to stare at her daughter, bright blues clashing with soft grays, when Marceline let out a tight breath and put the car in reverse and began reversing out of the driveway. When she pulled out into the street, put it in drive, she let out a breath and forced a soft smile as she began to drive and squeezed the steering wheel much to tight as her chest throbbed like someone poking at the sore edges of a tattoo. Then she spoke. 

"I love you too, Fionna. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" 

"Okay!" 

"Promise me?" 

"I promise, Momma!" 


End file.
